The primary goal of Research Core 1 is to provide and coordinate acquisition of the basic biologic specimens to inform the modeling approaches across multiple part ofthis MC-START PSOC proposal. Integrated sample management is critical in order to allow for sample flow between inter-related research projects, particularly across multiple laboratories and institutions. To develop our virtual tumor, we have chosen to focus on a small number of genetically defined cancer systems which exhibit predictable response profiles to clinically relevant therapeutic agents and therefore represent major clinical phenotypes encountered In the clinic. Experiments are designed to extract a maximum amount of cell, tumor, and host level data from a minimum number of experimental animals both to best inform our modeling approaches and to conserve animal and personnel resources. The main focus of specimen acquisition efforts are murine leukemia and lymphoma models developed in the laboratory of Scott Lowe (CSHL, co-investigator RP4) which will be used to generate animals models in RP3, these animals will be used for imaging, treatment interventions, and biospecimen collection (serum, tumors) and curated by Research Core 1. Biologic specimens will then be disseminated to other projects for cell-level (RP1) and host level (RP4) analysis. Additional samples derived from human samples will be contributed by RP2. in all cases, biologic data will be used to inform the modeling approaches presented in each research project. In summary, the BioModel and Samples Core (Research Core 1) will to provide all investigators with high-quality, and uniform biologic data to inform the cell, tumor, and host-level modeling approaches over several iterative cycles across the MC-START research projects. The specific aims for Research Core 1 are: Specific Aim 1: Standardize Sample Processing and Storage within the MC-START. Specific Aim 2: Provide High-quality and Uniform Samples for Coordinated Analysis